


Creature Cramps

by Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Eproctophilia, Fart, Farting, Flatulence, M/M, Maledom, fartfetish, fartfic, fartingfetish, flatulencefetish, maledomination, malefartfetish, malefarting, malefarts, maleflatulence, malegas, stinkface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo/pseuds/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo
Summary: James is a scientist who has created something he fell in love with. A creature, life, Crea. And with life comes sweet and messy things alike, some more vile than others...





	Creature Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!!! Did you know I'm doing commissions now? [Check it out!](https://www.deviantart.com/asmallweirdo/journal/Commissions-are-OPEN-785136242) Liked this piece? If you did, give me a tip with a [coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y4Q1GE#) Can't spare a coffee? Then supporting and following me on [Tumblr](https://asmallweirdo.tumblr.com/) and [DeviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/asmallweirdo) is also a great way to help!
> 
> First M/M fic of a couple I'm absolutely going to return to. Victor Frankenstein is a punk ass bitch for making a beautiful monster and then chickening out when it had creepy eyes, lips, and the mentality of a baby starting off. What did you expect, stupid bitch? Human's don't start off like that what made you think your stupid experiment would? Dumb egomaniac.
> 
> I'm sorry I'm just an English Major and I have FEELINGS.

“Come one, come all! Witness the greatest scientific advancement in the world! The revival of the dead! The resurrection of the spirit! The return to life!”

James pushed his way through the crowd of men in fine suits and women in large puffy dresses to the front, the only thing from keeping him stepping forward even further being a fine velvet rope and two guards near the walls. As they scanned, the gathering crowded James lowered the brim of his silk hat to hide his face from them. Once sure his face was one of a hundred, he focused his attention to the display in front of him and scoffed.

Dr. Frances Boppanta (as the gaudy banner of this display proclaimed) dressed disgustingly casually for this apparently ‘momentous occasion.’ An open white surgical coat stained with blood and lacking gloves. His shirt partially untucked, his fat, balding head bright red and sweaty. And what little hair he had was greasy and unkempt. But his unprofessional appearance was nothing compared to the sight in the tank of water beside him, a sight that made Jame’s stomach twist in disgust. A woman’s body, freshly preserved with thick stitches sewn up and down her front. Her long hair floated around among the liquid unsafely, and she was humiliatingly, inappropriately bare. James felt sorry for whatever poor woman donated their body to science, only to have it end up in this slob’s hands.

“Now watch as I, ugh…” The man grunted and ran around the stage, pulling levers and cranks, strange metal ribs that occasionally arched with electricity lowering into the water. “Use my patented, electro-revival tank to give life to the dead!”

Boppanta cranked a metal wheel as hard as he could! Frances watched as the electricity in the Scientist’ Summit flickered for but a moment and the water in the tank vibrated! James was the only one who didn’t step back in fear as threads of lightning arched their way into her body, causing it to spasm and seize up! James could see through the thin skin veins flashing in the light and small plumes of blood flowing the lips. He visibly cringed. That would bring naught but pain to the girl and be hell to fix later. Assuming the body was unfortunate enough to revive with pain receptors that is.

The electricity stopped, and all watched with bated breath as the body floated to the surface. One second. Two. Three. Then a united gasp as the eyes of the corpse flicked open, eyes as white as a dead fish! The united cheer and applause that followed was deafening, making James clench his walking stick and grit his teeth, watching as Boppanta helped the walking corpse out of the tank. She stared out into the void, the halves of her chest rising and falling unevenly with each breath as Boppanta bowed with an egotistical flair.

Suddenly a rush of reporters pushed through the crowd and snapped millions of pictures! Jabbed by elbow and cameras alike, James was nearly pushed over the edge of the rope or trampled by reporters! “Watch it! Lame man, here!” James barked and jabbed his cane into the gut of a parasitic looking reported that tried to push him back on the floor to take his spot! It took minutes for the crowd to calm down, and Boppanta said he would take questions now.

James' hand never shot up faster.

“You! The brunette man with the silk hat!”

“What are your opinions on Mr. James Shelley’s creation of life at the Scientist Summit three years ago that still goes unrecognized in the community?” The laughter that came from all around him made James grit his teeth, but he held his tongue as the fat man on stage giggled next to his meat puppet and answered.

“Well, while I think Mr. Shelley’s medical expertise proceeds him, his insistence on slowing down and ‘contemplating’ the morality of creating life, life without sentience, or the undoubtedly great potential of using the undead or created life as labor forces is naught but the ramblings of a soft-hearted old man that got too attached to his creation. The faults of giving your first and only success sentience I suppose!” Boppanta joked, getting another laugh from the crowd. Keeping a straight face, James continued.

“So you call this a ‘momentous occasion,’ sir?” The revival of this girl.”

“Of cou-“

“Then where are her parents?”

The crowd went silent.

“Um,” Boppanta flustered. “They are-“

“Did it not occur to you to invite the parents of the girl, the first people who would want to see the revival of their child?” James continued before Boppanta could sputter something out. “What of getting approval from the family themselves to revive her form at least? This goes against many religious and moral viewpoints people of our current era share? And the girl herself? Donators to science are within their right to exclude certain types of studies to be done on their passed form. Did this donator consent to life and revival experimentation? How will the experiment persist after this? Do you intend on keeping her alive even or will you toss her away like so many of you ‘revival fanatic’ fellow scientist?”

“Enough! Who-?! Security, remove this man from the premise!” Boppanta shouted, wildly pointing at James! It took no time for the security guards to grab him on either side, their rough handling as they were dragging him away causing his hat to some off and face to be seen by all! A few gasps and snickers were heard from the crowd as Boppanta looked shocked and angered all at once.

“You?!”

“Your stitchwork is awful and you have the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair!” James spat! Kicking and shouting all the way as he was dragged down the hall of inventors and guest alike, he screamed, “Science is a tool you grossly misuse for fame and not progress! You dare not address the true, important question of death and mortality for fear of how it would damage your success! You are a coward and oppressor! You can not for the life you make just the results! Revival science built upon the backs of people like you will be society’s downfall! It will-!”

“Oh, shut the hell up!” One guard finally snapped and clocked James right in the face! His ears and brain rang, James groaning as he could feel the bruise on his cheek welling up and throb, burning hot. But that was relieved as the guard kicked the doors to the outside open, rain pouring down from the the thick grey clouds that coated the sky. With one mighty heave, both guards sent James flying down the steps. He grunted and groaned as his body tumbled down the steps that lead up to The Summit, until finally he hit the end, face laying on the side of the brick. Sitting up, he glared at the two men as they laughed at his sorry state, now drenched like a drowned rat.

“You’ll regret this!” James shouted.

All he got in response was his hat being thrown to his feet and can bouncing off his head. The door to the Summit slammed closed.

Grumbling, James gathered up his things and sighed, looking to the sky. He really wished he brought an umbrella. With a sigh, he began his walk home through the streets of London. As he walked though, he began to think and smile at least about one thing.

He got to return home to Crea.

…

“Crea! I’m home!” James shouted out into the large halls of his manor as he entered, squeezing the excess water off his coat and hat before hanging it up. He was drenched to the bone and in desperate need of a hot shower.

The walls were covered with an ominous red pattern and covered in old family portraits and heirlooms, especially old medical equipment. From beyond the foyer and main hall, down the twisting corners of the mansion, guided strange groaning and grunting sounds. Fearing them not he made his way through manor, going past tall locked doors and gothic windows. At the end of the hall was a simple door with a gold plate that said ‘kitchen’ that was cracked open, and beyond, a figure could be seen rummaging, the sound of tearing meat filling the air. Slowly, James opened the door and stepped in.

The beast at his countertop stopped, and slowly turned toward him. Strange and glowing with yellow iris and yellowed-whites, as though the creature had jaundice. He was a towering nine feet even, shadows casts over his face. The creature's hands dripped with blood and fat as it reached out for James. The doctor stood still for only a moment, face white from the chill of the rain as light crashed from beyond the window-

And he stepped into Crea’s arms, melting in his grasp as his creation hugged him tightly, his massive chest shifting with happy grumbles. Crea’s hands rested on his waist for a moment before going up, and patting his head, careful not get blood or fat in his wet locks. James just chuckled, seeing Crea’s face fill with an innocent happiness that came anytime he experienced anything good. “Daaay… Good?” Crea asked, his heavy tongue and limited vocabulary making him talk slowly.

James smile faltered and as did Crea’s. “As good as it could be I suppose.” James sighed, before smiling so Crea didn’t feel sad. “But I’m happy now that I get to be home with you.”

Crea smiled at that, his handsome patchwork face pulling odd, but charmingly. Crea then grabbed one of the wet locks on James head between his finger, positively dripping. “Bath…?” He asked.

“Yes, I’ll go start one. But what are you doing in the kitchen?” James asked, and watched as the giant moved aside to let James see a duck, dead, free of feathers, and being drained of its blood. It quickly hit James. “Ah, you are that excited for your new tongue?”

Crea nodded, and James couldn’t help smile. He wanted to give his creation, his creature, Crea, all the same feelings and things a human could do and feel. He found early on after being given life Crea didn’t have taste buds like a human, they had been too dulled thanks to the solution he stored the tongue in previously when he had been building Crea. Such a shame for someone like Crea, who loved to eat. So James set to work making Crea a new tongue, one he could taste with. And it was clear from the fact Crea was already preparing dinner, and one of his favorite from the look of itl.

“Well, in that case while dinner is cooking why don’t I put it in?” James said, and Crea beamed a smile so large with those pearly whites he carefully collected and formed, James heart fluttered.

“Pleeeeease…” Crea said and kissed James on the forehead. James stood on his tiptoes just in time to snag a kiss against the monster’s chin. His pale skin turning a light pink, Crea’s returned to the bloody duck and James made his way to the stairs. Taking his time thanks to his leg, he was so happy when he could finally retire to his room and just let out a breath of air as he ripped off his corset and pants and let out a string of swears over his frustration over today. Crea hated it when he swore.

His wet suite soon thrown in the clothes basket and his body bare for only the wilderness that surrounded his home to see, James went into the luxury bathroom that had a nice big tub that could fit a whole family (Or one normal sized man and his nine foot tall man-made lover) and ran a hot bubble bath, watching as the foam frothed up and chuckling as she remembered the first time he shown Crea a bubble bath and how scared he had been. Once it was filled James happily sunk into the foam, his scarred left leg numb to the near boiling water. Sinking his head beneath the surface as he relaxed, James reflected on today, and on Crea.

Crea had been his baby, proverbially and literally. He crafted Crea to be the ideal man in his opinion, with permission from the families whose body parts he used. Beautiful, powerful, with the same free will as a man and no need to eat or make waste (but James still made sure he could because food was good and he didn’t know what other safe material he could shove in the body to mimic small and large intestines). He knew nothing when he woke up but James taught him, language and about the world and philosophy. Crea loved it, he loved being alive, something that made James so happy. James just viewed himself as a teacher to Crea, nothing more or nothing less. He even refused to call Crea ‘Creature’ as his family insisted as he wanted to be sure Crea knew they were equals. James was just Crea’s teacher that happened to be his creator, and James wanted to show the world the power science had in creating life and doing so morally.

Unfortunately, the world was not ready for Crea. James washed his roughly scarred leg as he thought about this, and how Crea’s scar patterns had to be changed radically that day after the panic and riot that ensued. And now there were copycats, people not addressing the morals or potential man-made creations or the revival of the undead, those that stole his work and made living monsters they offed a few days after creation them off because they were ‘a test.’ His stomach twisted. He’d rather not think about that.

Instead, his mind went back to Crea, blushing as his thoughts became more personal. James should have known deep down he couldn’t keep his feelings for Crea neutral for long, it was human nature to grow attached and he had foolishly fashioned Crea after his… preferred tastes in men. His infatuation showed in his support of his creation. He made sure the kitchen was stocked with things for Crea to cook with and his library filled with the nature journals and poetry Crea loved to read. Any hobby Crea wanted to try he let him, and James a rough him home any gift he so desired. James had hoped deep down these childish feelings of a crush would fade, believing Crea wouldn’t have any interests of that nature in him.

But those feelings never faded.

And Crea showed James that like humans, he could put his emotions and love into the most wild of things.

James’ blush deepened as he remembered how it happened. He had been stitching Crea’s arm back on after a run in with a playful pup. As the giant of a man stretched his finger and arms once it was back on, James asked him to grab the armrest of the operation table to check his grip.

Instead of grabbing the armrest, Crea grabbed the back of James head and pulled him in for a kiss. James licked his lips as he recalled how smooth and cold Crea’s lips were, the sweet taste of the homemade, syrupy saliva Crea made and a sweet berry crepe taste having lingered in his mouth that day.

They took it slow. Crea became more clingy, he loved hugs to death and would worm his hands into James’ any chance he got. James would sneak a kiss now and then, trying not to overwhelm the giant with intimacy. Soon, those brief touches and kisses became more frequent and passionate. Crea would hold James as he read and James got a bigger bed so Crea could sleep next to him. Crea got more confident to hold James hand in public and around his family, while James kept trying to make life all the better for Crea, improving his body piece by piece.

They’ve been together three years now. And James continued to fall only deeper in love with his creation.

James eyes snapped open as he heard the soft clinging of a bell ring throughout the house. The dinner bells. Quickly scrubbing his hair he removed himself from the barely used bath and dried and dressed up, wearing a fine shirt and pants with suspenders and his white lab coat. Crea would wait for him in the Operations room. Tying his hair back, James navigated his way through the older and darker halls of the house where they had to light the lamps with candles rather than electricity until he reached the massive double doors and threw them open with dramatic flair! He smiled at the sight that laid beyond the threshold into his domain.

“You didn’t need to put on the gown, you know?” James chuckled as he approached Crea, wearing his stitched together patient gown he had to don for surgeries and whatnot. In his lap he held a massive jar with a green-blue liquid and marinating in that goopy liquid was a tongue. Bouncing in his seat Crea just shrugged and eagerly held out the jar to James. Taking the jar with a small laugh, James lowered Crea’s operation table back and put on his gloves and mask. Checking all his tool were clean and there, he stood by Crea’s head as he laid back and held up a strange device.

“This,” James said as he inserted it into Crea’s mouth, “Will help me reach your tongue. Now, it’s time to sleep.”

James cleaned and treated a small patch of flesh on Crea’s bicep before giving him a shot. Crea was out like a light. His patient now under, James set to work detaching his old tongue and replacing it with the new. James found an issue was in far back he had stitched Crea’s tongue into his mouth. It was an ingenious stitch to keep in and firmly attached to the body; it had the risk of falling out or being ripped out his he bit his tongue even. But the issue then came in removing it. The lines were fine, and the muscles delicate. One wrong move could mean James would remove an important portion of nerves that would keep Crea from tasting anything, or moving his tongue at all. James held his breath, of so carefully cutting out the pink organ.

An hour later, James held in his hand a glorious specimen of a man-made tongue. Placing it in another jar for reuse, James’s replace his current gloves, sanitized his hands, and removed the new tongue from its jar. Washing away the gel that coated it, it was a hefty, beautiful organ James couldn’t wait to see put to use, placing the tongue against the stub in Crea’s mouth, James took the finest thread he had and started to sew. Soon enough, with a final snip and knot, Crea’s tongue was in place, He put a sanitary medical glue around the fresh stitch he could remove later along with the stitches, not wanting to risk food get caught in the cut.

“Done…” James sighed in relief, smiling as after a few moments of another injection Crea woke up himself. The brunette watched Crea lick his teeth and lips curiously with this new tongue. “How does it feel?”

“Funny…” Crea mumbled, sticking his tongue much like how a cat would.

“Well, would you like to test it out?” James suggested, thinking about the delicious dinner Crea prepared for them tonight.

“Yes.”

“Excellent! Let’s-“

James was interrupted by two strong hands grabbing him by the collar and yanking him onto the operation table! He found himself nose to nose with Crea, those strange eyes he fashioned piercing his soul, half-lidded with desire. He could feel Crea’s hot breath on his lips, his face only a few inches away from his. That distance was closed as Crea tilted his head to the side and leaned forward, those thick, stitched arms wrapping tight around James waist, grinding his small human torso up against his hard, muscular one. Crea’s tongue dragged across his bottom lip, barely asking for entry before he forced his way into his mouth.

James let his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the feeling of Crea’s hands on his back as his massive tongue lulled its way through his mouth. Crea was always cold, but James felt naught but warmth at the moment. He was slow at first, sweet nearly as his tongue dragged over James, making the human shiver with anticipation. But quickly that hesitation faded, and James desperately clung and kissing Crea back. Both groaned, and James savored the bitter taste of medicinal glue and lingering traces of sampled spices and soup broth that hung off his tongue.

When they finally pulled away Crea’s fingers were firm twisting his coat up and James felt a drop of saliva fall of his lip. They both stared at each other in shock for a moment, chests heaving. The tension was sudden and thick. James, gathering his bearings after a moment of silence, sighed and peeled himself away from Crea, despite his now sudden longing for his touch.

“I meant dinner, Crea.” James said, unable to keep from smiling as those pale cheeks of Crea’s became a soft shade of pink. Helping his creation up and looking away as he changed back into his clothes, the two went to dining room. James beamed as he saw the set up Crea had created. A mini-thanksgiving day feast practically, with many delicious sides, a big bowl of greens, and it was all tied together perfectly when Crea slipped into the kitchen and returned with a large, cooked duck. The chandelier lit the room up in a warm glow as the rain settled down a little outside, providing soft background noise to their conversations. Setting himself across from the man-made man, James rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. Before eating James said grace for the both, and they dug in.

Most of the dinner for James was honestly spent watching Crea with an intense gaze. He wasn’t much of an eater himself though James loved a good meal. Crea however, LOVED to cook and eat. Their dinners were typically big enough to feed four people because Crea could eat for three. Whereas James only needed a small slice of the duck, maybe a leg and one spoonful of each side. But once James filled his plate, Crea happily helped himself to empty every side bowl and carving off every little piece of meat he could get off the duck. James watched with healthy curiosity as Crea’s face shifted and changed expressions at each new taste, each new texture. James loathed to refer to Crea as adorable… But it was adorable. Though the amount of food he was stuffing down that gullet was giving him anxiety.

“Just because I gave you a larger, and expandable stomach doesn’t mean you should go trying to bust it open.” James told Crea with a raised brow and a small smirk, watching as the giant man stopped mid tear of some meat to look at him. “You will give yourself a stomach ache and indigestion if you keep eating like this.”

“I’m… fine. You made me.” Crea said with the utmost confidence, patting his stomach a few times proudly, letting out a MASSIVE, wet belch on the third pat! James waved his hand in front of his face, watching away the meaty smell as Crea apologized in a soft, shy tone. James sighed, he couldn’t get rid of ALL of the humans methods for getting rid of excess materials, like gas.

“I know, but try to treat your body well. I’d hate for you to felt sick.”

“Okay.” Crea said and resumed eating.

Within half an hour the plates and bowls were empty, Crea’s stomach seams straining to contain his innards as he and James cleaned off the dishes and put them in the sink to soak and wash tomorrow. James sighed in relief as he sat back in his chair, happy to be done and full. But as he heard Crea shuffling out of the kitchen, he turned his head and his eyes went wide at the sight of him carrying out a cake, complete with buttercream frosting and candles.

“You didn’t need to put candles on it, those are only for birthdays.” James said as he sat up, stomach aching but mouth watering at the smell.

“I know but… I like.” Crea admitted, a dopey smile on his face as he reached out and used his flame-proof fingertips to play with the fire. James couldn’t help but smile, at least happy to see Crea enjoying himself. Getting a tiny slice of cake, James enjoyed the dessert with his lover. James watched as Crea ate a massive majority of the cake, leaving only two slices left by the time he was done. Groaning, the giant sat back in his chair as it creaked painfully under his weight. The sounds his stomach made rivaled the thunder roaring outside.

“You will regret eating all that food tomorrow.” James sighed and stood up, adjusting his tie.

“But it tasted sooooo good…” Crea groaned with zero regret, holding a hand over his mouth to stifle a belch.

“At least your tongue works perfectly, it seems.” James rolled his eyes. “I’m retiring to the library for before bed. Join me if your stomach hasn’t popped open, that is.”

James kissed Crea on the forehead before he walked away. He took his time getting to his sanctuary, stopping to grab a cozy blanket out of his room before reaching his destination. He opened the door slowly, watching as lightning from the tall, arched French windows illuminated the two stories of books that lined the walls! James breathed in a deep, the smell of old medical journals and leather comforting. The whole room was circular, and other than the windowed area all the walls were covered in books. The center of the room had furniture to lounge on, and tables covered in dog-eared novels and book mark medical studies that were readings in progress. He took to one couch with a footrest in front, propping his lame leg up onto it and putting the blanket around his entire lower half. Grabbing one of his many WIP books he read, the rain and cracks of thunder being wonderful background noise.

About 50 pages in James heard the door to the library creak open and familiar, heavy footfalls shuffle towards him. The weight and incline of the couch shifted as Crea sat next to him, slowly are carefully, as if afraid to distract him from his reading. After a few moments of silence, James felt Crea shift and his massive head lay upon his unused lap. James reached down and stroked Crea’s hair, a smile pulling at his lips as he heard him grumble happily. Crea shifted and turned so his face was next to James’ stomach, and his body curled up to fit on the sofa.

“James?”

“Yes, Crea?”

“Can you please read your book aloud?”

“It’s not anything you would like. Just talk about the body and tendon research, nothing fun.”

“I don’t care, I want to hear your voice. It’s always makes me feel… so safe.” Crea sighed into James’ stomach, breath hot.

James blushed at that. He doubts Crea meant anything by that comment but it made his heart flutter like a schoolgirl who just got told she was cute by her crush. Clearing his throat,, James read aloud. He no longer was parsing any of the information on the page, it was just paper and ink. He focused more on instead speaking slowly, calmly. He stroked Crea’s hair as he did so and stroked his cheek with his thumb. James would glance at Crea’s face to see a serene, sleepy expression don features. His eyes would flutter shut for a few moments before popping back open. James oh so wanted to trace his fingertips over his face, feel his scars and stitches. Trace his thumbs over his nose, feel how soft his eyes lashes and lips were, brush his hand across his jawline. Just drink him in. James knew his face in and out but he found it so enchanting, still. Mid-sentence at one point, James heard Crea snore before he shivered as he reawakened! James smiled and set the book aside as he reached down and cupped Crea’s face between his hands, leaning over so he could kiss Crea sweetly.

“I think it is time for bed, my love.” James said, chuckling as Crea groaned and cuddled his face into his lap.

“Don’t wanna move.” He grunted, cuddling his face deeper into stomach.

“Shall I carry you then?” James asked playfully, raising a brow. Feeling his creation nod, James smiled and with maneuvering and a massive grunt, he scooped and hold Crea against his chest bridal-style! His lame leg wobbling from the hefty weight, he slowly made his way to their bedroom. The aching of his arms and pains in his legs that came from carrying this giant was nothing to James as he felt Crea’s hand cling to him, or any time he buried his face into the crook of his arm. He slipped into the room, careful not to knock Crea’s head against the door frame. Sighing in relief as he laid Crea down on the side of the massive bed, James turned around and undressed.

He was slow to pull off his shirt and pants, relishing in the feeling of calmness, loneliness and melancholy that came with being the only one awake. The storm outside yonder window made the glass panes rattle and quake like bones, thunder occasionally illuminating the room in a harsh light, casting shadows across the wall that towered overflow him. He could hear the howling wind, and felt a primal ache in his scarred, lame leg. The urge to run, an old fear of the storm, the nights were he hunched over ancient graves that families had given him permission to take all he wanted from, yanking out bones from the earth. It was strange, but nice, to feel so sad and alone sometimes.

But behind him the creaking of bed springs and shifting of cotton alerted him to how he was no longer alone in solitude. Pulling his nightshirt over his head quickly, James turned to face Crea, and his face burned with he did.

Crea was pulling his shirt off over his head. With his eyes closed from a desperate want for sleep, James was free to ogle his lover all he wanted. Even with his stomach bloated from food, his muscles were clear as day, not too defined and not too hidden. His whole torso was impressively built and shaped, even litter with thick scars and stitches. Those arms… God, James just wanted to fall into his lap and wrap those arms around him and tell Crea to never let him go. James could see every little flex, every little muscle twitch thanks to how deeply he knew Crea’s body. One part of his donated bicep that was covered in tattoos, beautiful roses and thorns with little flowers like marigolds and lavender distributed throughout. James wanted to lavish it in kisses and drag his lips over every inch of skin, down to his fingertips. His shoulders were broad and sturdy, were Crea not his world James was sure the fabricated man could hold the up the world like Atlas.

Crea then dropped his pants and James bit his lip. He knew Crea liked to sleep in the nude but damn if it didn’t turn his mood into a frenzy! James wouldn’t lie, Crea’s lower half had been… heavily influenced, by his own taste in men. His thighs were thick and legs strong, tall and towering, befitting his stature. His rear was rotund and plump, with only a small bit of stitching down the center of his crack. Doughy and pale perfect to hold on to in James' eyes. Between his legs… James blushed and averted his gaze, feeling shameful but he was oh so desperate see. Thick and a full 15 inches (‘accurate to his proportions’ James insisted to himself,) pale and stemming from a bush of thick wiry hair. He was flaccid but God did James wish he had enough wiles to tempt Crea. Unfortunately, he made that skull of his a too thick.

Crea grunted as he pushed his pants away with his feet and fell back onto the bed, gathering the comforter and cocooning it around him. James sighed, his view ruined. He rounded his way to the other side of the bed and sunk under the covers, reaching over to extinguish the one lone lamp whose bulb dimly flickered before buzzing out. James stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows of rain drip down the panes and cast across his room. His body was tired but brain would take a moment to catch up. Crea’s nearby snores were familiar and calming, and the occasional shake of the house from thunder was a strange comfort he accepted.

James’ attempts at sleep were, however, ruined by the creaking of spring and weight shifting to his side of the bed. His breath caught in his throat as he felt those strong arms wrap around his torso and yank him close to Crea’s body! He was cuddled close the giant’s chest like a teddy bear, feeling Crea bury his nose in his hair and sigh happily. Blushing deeply, feeling Crea’s hands grip onto his sides as he was held ever closer, James’ leaned his head back against Crea’s chest. The falling and rising of his chest was rhythmic and constant, his heartbeat loud and familiar. Crea’s body was often cold, but it was in these moments James found himself the warmest. Laying close to his love, James fell into a dreamless slumber.

…

The sound of faint rain and odd, organic gurgles and groans are what James awoke to that morning. The brunette cracked his eyes open, seeing his room cast in a faint, blue-grey light. He looked to the window, seeing light showers falling upon the glass and forest beyond his home. He tucked his legs up closer to his body and buried himself deeper into the soft cotton and down of his bed, feeling the urge to warm up and get cozier, recalling his days as a child when he would do the same. His heart slow, the bed smelling of lilac, James was more than ready to return to a land of slumber.

“Ooooh… ugh…”

But those pained noises and grunts kept slumber a distant dream. He looked across the lumps and hills of the pillow and saw Crea, curled up and the edge of the bed. James raised a brow. All this space, yet Crea was taking up as little as he could. Something had to be wrong. Moving over and pressing himself up onto his back, his body fitting against his perfectly. James saw Crea turn his head to look over his shoulder at him, face twisted up in embarrassment and pain.

“What is wrong, darling?” James mumbled, laying a kiss upon a nearby stitch. Crea grumbled, his body shifting awkwardly as James placed his hands upon Crea’s waist.

“'M tummy hurt…” Crea mumbled, and James raised and eyebrow. He moved a hand in front of Crea’s stomach, just below his belly button. His eyes widened at how bloated the stitched up stomach felt, how unnaturally fat it had become.

“Does it hurt when I press here?” James asked and pressed his hand into the fat. Hearing Crea’s sharp gasp and whine, James sighed. That answered all his questions better than any ‘yes’ did. “You have a stomachache from eating too much. I told you this would happen.”

“Sorrrrrrrrrry…” Crea whimpered and turned to face James.

The scientist blushed as his fat gut rolled over and pressed up against him. James could hear, nearly feel the sloshing of liquid and pained gurgles and gulps that made Crea’s fat jiggle. It pressed up against him; it was probably big enough to pin him with ease. While James liked his men more trim, seeing Crea like this influenced him.

“It’s fine,” James assured him, wrapping his arms around Crea and hugging him. Crea returned the hug, pulling his human creator up to lay a few soft kisses over his lips and jawline. James let his peachy skin turn pink, taking Crea’s face between his hands and returning the kisses, laying them over the patches of skins with freckles thickly, kissing his beauty mark just under his lip, trailing them to his cheeks and eye. It made James chest pound. He loved Crea so much.

“Do you want me rub your stomach until you feel better?” James asked. Crea nodded vigorously and turned so James was spooning him.

The brunette smiled as his black-haired lover eagerly grabbed his hands and wrapped them around his waist, pressing his palms against his stomach. James cuddled up closer to Crea, noting with a red face as his crotch was pressed right up against the giant’s plump rear. Crea pulled the blankets tight around both, and both lovers were cozily wrapped up and warmed by each other’s bodies.

“Tell me if I’m being too rough or soft.” James told Crea as he began.

Even beyond being bloated, Crea’s stomach was massive. James, having built him from the ground up, was familiar with every bit of muscle and how the fat laid on his body. He started as the sides, squeezing his love handles and kneading the sides of his stomach, slowly moving towards his front, slowly and carefully squeezing and sinking his fingers into his skin. Crea huffed and moaned happily, occasionally grabbing and moving James hands to some place else on his massive expanse of skin he wanted rubbed. James felt Crea’s stomach shift and groan under his touch. The sloshing of his insides and bubbling of gas made James cringe. He could only hope Crea planned on holding it in.

_Prft!_

“A-hem…”

_Brlprlt!_

“Sorry…”

‘You aren’t.’ James thought sourly, biting his lip in disgust as he felt a harsh burst of warm air punch him right in the gut! He saw that small, relieved smile on Crea’s face and felt tempted push the creation away for being so crass. James didn’t exactly like being reminded of how he couldn’t remove ALL methods of expelling waste, especially one way so-

_FFFFRRRRRNNT!_

-vulgar. James just sighed and endure his lover’s gaseous ass.

Warmth from Crea’s body and the heat of the gas trapped under the comforter made James sweaty, beads of liquid dripping down his back and making his shirt uncomfortably cling to his torso. Each little puff (to Crea, it was a puff, to James a veritable gasp) of gas hit James, before the blonde could practically feel the stink slowly seeping around his body. All the scientist could be great happy for was the fact Crea’s rear wasn’t above the blankets (as the only way excess gas could leave his body James could only shudder at the thought of how rank it likely was) and all of that vile stench was trapped beneath the cotton. The occasional whiff would slither out from under the comforter, and as a man who worked with a corpse for about two and half years, he was more than willing to admit the mere stench of gas made him gag still.

‘At the least, Crea seems happy.’ James could only think with a sigh as he could see Crea’s peaceful face. His stomach roared in pain but with his eyes closed, head tilted so delicately that the light caught his eyelashes and made them shine like oil… He was a like an angel.

_Prrrftfffft-brptpftpftpt!_

“Egads, Crea!” James choked and pushed himself away from Crea with a leg! James felt that one, shivering with disgust as he felt grimy and thick droplets of sweat rest on his stomach from Crea’s crack! James had to breathe lightly as the smell that came from under the blanket with his sudden movement made his head spin. It was like rotted and fetid vegetables, thick with the stench eggs and a tad garlicky. It was thick, so, so thick in the air and he only started maybe 10 minutes ago. James wanted desperately to gasp for clean air but kept his mouth shut, knowing any sound outside of his complaints was waste air. “Please, go into the bathroom if you must! But don’t you dare pass anymore of your vile gas in here than you already have!”

“But… Jamie…” Crea began soft, hand on his gut as he pushed out another dry and hot crack of thunder. It only earned him and his puppy dog eyes a sharper gaze of ire from James.

“Don’t you try to pull that card with me, mister! You can either try to get it all out in the bathroom, or you can try to do it tonight in the lab.” James threatened. But as stern as the scientist tried to be, seeing the hurt and pained expression on Crea’s face was enough to make him quickly falter, wanting to apologize to his lover. But his boisterous ass had other plans, a trumpet of unholy stench erupting from his rear!

“I-I’m so sorry, James…” Crea moaned, the monster’s face bright red and body shining with a thin coat of sweat. Pssssshhhhhh-prrrrrnt… And he only got brought as a high-pitched and greasy smelling plume of gas edged its way out of his cheeks. Gods, the smell was inhumane. Eyes watering, James coughed and tried not to breathe through his nose as he stood on shaky legs to get away from the stinking corpse. But this early in the morning, sleep still plaguing his limbs, his lame knee gave out beneath him! James fully expected to collapse at the foot of the bed. Instead, he was held in large, familiar arms. James glanced up and blushed. He was face to face with Crea. It would have been romantic, were it not for the windy ass that sat just behind him

“I-I get nervous when I fart, I know you don’t like it, and that-“ As is to punctuate his sentence, a thick and greasy sounding fart ripple through the air. James gulped hard, his eyes glimpsing how Crea’s thighs shook with his ass as he let loose. He could see in the corner of his eye as Crea’s cock twitched, half-mast from morning wood. Then the smell hit him. So thick and pungent it was a miracle he didn’t pass out. Instead, he fell even limper into Crea’s arms, at this point from turning white in an attempt not to breathe.

“I know… it’s fine… Just… Please…” James tried to speak, but his lungs burned for oxygen! He took a deep gasp of air, trying to filter the smell through his nose and mouth by burying it in Crea’s chest. All that did was causing the resulting stink to have an overtone of musk to it. He had to have been passing SBD’s the whole time for the stink to be this pungent and thick in the air. James just shivered and felt his eyes roll in the back of his head.

“James…?! Jamie…?!” Crea cried out, far too late as James’ vision went dark…

…

James awoke hours later, eyes snapping open in an instant as he sat up in a cold sweat! Or at least he tried to, struggling and kicking against an unseen weight that merely grumbled and pinned him down further under pounds of muscle and fat! It took a few moments of panicking and trying to push the weight away before in noon gloom; he recognized the patterns of the comforter over his head, and the familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Crea…” James sighed in relief, giving into his emotions for but a moment and cuddling on close to the giant, before that sweet expression became tainted and sour. The smell was still burned into his nose and the surrounding cloth, stained into the cotton. Though he was hugged to Crea’s chest, James still heard and felt when a low, rumbling fart came from his lovers rear, making James blink away tears and cough weakly, the smell quickly filling up his sinuses again. The deathly stench slowly caused his nose to run. James struggled and whimpered, trying not to sound pathetic or wheezing as he called out for Crea to stop. The giant only responded by crushing him tighter to his chest and burying his nose deep into his hair. A sweet sentiment if it hadn’t trapped James in this hellish dutch oven.

_Prrrrrrp…_

_Pffffbbbbbffffffft!_

_BbbbbBBllllllrrrrpppppppsh!!!_

The smell just continued to pile beneath the blanket, the somewhat dry farts that made tears sting James’ eyes quickly became wet and thick sounding, as though Crea had a digestive tract full of waste. James could only be thankful Crea wasn’t as warm as a normal human, not wanting to imagine the intense heat of Crea’s body crushing him while his gas only made the whole thing warmer. But even that small saving grace wasn’t enough to distract James.

Crea shifted and mumbled constantly in his sleep still upset from James passing out earlier as he apologized repeatedly, occasional remarking about some other strange thing going on in his dream. The odor made James sick; he struggled to keep bile down his throat as he heard the disgusting wet slaps of Crea’s meaty asscheeks against one another. The smell was so thick beneath the blanket it had its own tint, all of it swirling around his head in a disgusting cacophony or grime. The smell alone was enough to make him weak, and how weak it made him.

With a green face, James just had to endure Crea’s cuddling and mumbling, and in constantly passing gas until finally a glimmer of hope seemed to shine through! With a mighty yawn, Crea pulled himself up (with James on his chest) and smacked his lips loudly, looking around before with a large, sleepy smile Crea looked down to his tiny creator he held in his arms and kissed him on the forehead, letting out a long meaty fart James could feel even sitting on top of Crea.

“Good morning… Afternoon. I’m so sorry about this morning, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Crea’s guilty expression and soft touches on James’ back did wonders to melt away any previous upset the scientist had with his creation. With a heavy sigh James just sat up, only then noting with a blush how Crea seemed to have… stripped him, of his clothes. Ignoring the now chill again, James said.

“Well, lets try to be more careful about this. No gigantic meals from now on, that’s for sure! And you’re going on a diet.” James said, patting Crea bloated, but no longer stuffed gut. “I can’t have you destroying all that hard work I put in to make you like this. You may need even a little exercise.”

“We…” Crea began softly, before reaching up and with a single massive finger pulled at James’ boxers curiously. James held his breath, feeling Crea’s monster rise beneath him, poking his lower half with need. James felt those two massive paws of hands on his hips and immediately he was like butter in Crea’s grasp. James tilted his head down so he caught Crea’s lips against his own, soft and sweet at first but them more forceful, far harsher with his aggressive and compassionate as their tongues mingled. James hand grasped desperately as any part of Crea’s body he could reach, unsure where he wanted to rest them, while the creation kept his grip tight on James waist, occasionally grinding the man’s hips against his bulging gut and making James whimper desperately, wanting to simply tear away all the cloth between them and rut like beasts!

But a deep groan, not that of a man or a monster tore the passion between the two. James blinked in surprise as Crea pulled away from him. His eyes looked dazed, but not with lust, at least not fully. James leaned down to be eye to eye with his lover and softly spoke his name, reaching out to stroke his cheek. The jolt that came from Crea surprised him, the creations eyes blinking with a sudden realization as he came out of his stupor! He glanced around for but a moment before smiling at James.

“Can…” Crea blushed, speaking softly. “Can we try something I want? But you may… not?”

“... I certainly don’t see why we can’t try.” James said, smiling lighthearted as Crea’s face beamed in response. He seemed so sweet.

At least until he flipped James over! The small human cried out in shock, struggling and cringing at the harsh grasp on his body! Crea was strong, but James damned himself he made him so fast! He barely choked out ‘what?!’ Before Crea suddenly sat over him. James stared in horror and shock, blinking away sweat that fell into his face as his nose was a mere few inches away from becoming buried in her creation’s asscheeks. James could easily see the seam deep between the two moons, stitched so tight the only escape for anything was to be that large, pinkish hole in the center of it all. Around the rim was sweat that made the skin gleam, and James cringe at the very sight.

“Crea, what the he-“

James question turned into a shriek! Muffled under mounds of flesh and the deep moaning of Crea as he forced his creator’s head deep between his asscheeks, feeling that soft pink tongue graze against the sensitive flesh. Immediately the giant was rock hard, his horse-sized cock pulsing and twitching with veins and a desire unparalleled. Crea smiled, feeling bad but… He’d be honest with James about his dream later. “Use your tongue more, please.” Was all Crea said and rode James' face, bouncing and dancing atop it as though he were a prostitute looking for a few extras coin (not that James would admit that’s who he got the hips from.)

James found Crea’s asscrack to be an unparalleled hell. Sweat dripped from every pore and coated his face in a thick, greasy sweat that made it all the easier for Crea to ram his face deep into his ass. Any gentle touch from before was replaced with rough hair pulling and shouts and screams! James tried to toss his head back and forth, but all that did was send shivers up and down Crea’s spine, who let out a few cute bubbly farts in response. With the smell trapped, James dug his finger into Crea’s asscheeks as he tried to push him off, crying and screaming!

“Hehe… I… I like it when you cry like that…” Crea panted under his breath, wrapping his two hands around his cock and beginning to stroke, moaning and groaning. He thrusted into his hands slowly, grinding his puckered anus down James’ face until he felt it line up perfectly with his creator’s tightly sealed lips. His creator groaning for release, Crea just smiled and looked back to the few tufts of hair he could see of his lover and said, “I hope you like this.”

_PPPPRRRRRRFFFFFPHHHHHT!_

_BBBBBBRRRRRLNNNNNT-RNNNNNNNNT!!_

_FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!!!_

Crea’s gas was unending. A thick and potent string of green that forced its way down James’ throat. The human cried and whimpered, all his shame manifesting as tears ulled down his face, denial and disgust so much he did not notice as his erection prodded against his giant lover, and how that lover stroked him to an orgasm that made his whole body quake. All James could taste was vile gas and whatever horrible combination of bitter medicines created the disgusting aftertaste in his mouth. Crea’s anus was massive, his winds full of pressure that just popped his human’s ears and mouth open like a can. The taste and smell was everywhere, James could even feel it in his stomach. When the final last wet farts that coated his mouth in a vile sweaty and greasy taste, James burped, experiencing it all over again in reverse. The taste and pressure of Crea being all too much, James passed out, body and mind entirely conflicted.

‘I hate this but damn if he wasn’t hot.’ Was James last thought as he passed out.

With James knocked out, Crea removed himself from the bed and carried James towards the bathroom, carefully stroking his lovers golden locks before leaning down to giggle him a kiss on the forehead. He would probably get punished later, but Crea at least had an idea now of what else he could do to convince James besides puppy eyes.


End file.
